


Smiles and Frowns and Scribbling Quill-Tips

by the_secret_wordsmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, James Potter Ships Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), POV Sirius Black, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_secret_wordsmith/pseuds/the_secret_wordsmith
Summary: Late night in the common room and Remus is studying hard. But Sirius can't stop studying Remus.
Relationships: Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 358





	Smiles and Frowns and Scribbling Quill-Tips

Remus Lupin looked up and smiled at him, and Sirius felt his heart speed up. Weird. Remus turned back to his essay and Sirius blinked. He wanted Remus to smile again.

“Can you believe Evans still hangs out with Snivellus?”

“Hm?”

James was still annoyingly obsessed with Evans and would often start talking about her at the most random moments, but Sirius didn't have time to deal with Prongs right now. He needed to get Moony to smile again. But how?

It was late in the evening and the common room was nearly empty. In fact, they seemed to be the only three still down, Peter having gone to bed an hour or so ago after abandoning his Charms essay. Sirius and James were lounging by the fire whilst Remus continued to work at a table by the window, slight frown creasing his forehead as he focused. Sirius swallowed. He wanted to rub that crease off Remus's forehead and get him to smile again. How could he get him to smile?

James sighed. “You're not listening to me, are you Padfoot?”

“Hm?”

“Tosser.”

Sirius reluctantly tore his gaze away from Remus, who'd started biting his lower lip in a very concerning fashion, and turned to James.

“Look, Prongs,” he said, “Evans isn't going to date you.”

“You don't know that,” James huffed then frowned, “Wait, has she said something to you?”

“Oh yeah, cos Evans and I always tell each other everything,” Sirius said with a false simper, “We're, like, the best friends ever.”

“Tosser.”

James glowered at him but Sirius just shrugged and turned back to his other friend. Remus was no longer biting his lip and now had his tongue stuck out slightly as he scribbled away. Sirius sighed. He still wanted Moony to smile again, of course, but this was a nice expression on his face too.

James snorted and Sirius scowled at him. “What?”

“Nothing,” James said hastily, but he was grinning in a knowing sort of a way.

“Weirdo,” Sirius muttered as James scrambled to his feet with a yawn.

“Be quiet coming to bed,” James said as he ambled over to the dorm stairs.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sirius said, yawning despite himself as he settled himself into a more comfortable position on the sofa. From this angle he still caught the warmth from the fire whilst keeping a good view of Remus, and if he part closed his eyes, his friend wouldn't realise he was still watching him. Brilliant.

“Night, Moony,” James called as he stumbled up the stairs.

“Night, Prongs,” Remus replied, eyes still focused on the essay before him.

James disappeared, leaving just the two of them alone in the common room. The fire crackled from beside him and Sirius smiled lazily. Remus was absently flexing his fingers as he considered what he'd written and it looked good. Really good. Sirius swallowed again. Weird.

The scratching of the quill began again and Sirius watched the way Remus's eyes would dart along the page as he wrote; slowly moving along then darting back to their start position. It was entrancing. Sirius grinned. He liked watching his friend's eyes. And his hands, long slender fingers loosely gripping a quill. And his ears, Moony had nice ears. And his neck, Sirius liked it when Remus swallowed and his throat would bob like that.

And his lips, Moony's lips were... Sirius cleared his throat loudly and quickly sat up.

“You alright Pads?”

“Hm.”

Remus was looking at him, head cocked to one side with that stupid crease back on his forehead again. Sirius nodded.

“Yeah.”

“You done this essay?”

Sirius shrugged, “Maybe.”

Remus laughed, actually laughed, and Sirius couldn't breathe. He was so beautiful when he laughed like that. The laughter faded away and Remus shook his head, “You and James are awful.”

“Yeah, we are,” Sirius agreed, still feeling slightly dazed. It hadn't been a smile like he'd wanted, but a laugh was just as good, better even. He got to hear Remus's joy as well as see it. Why had Remus laughed? Sirius must've done something but for some reason he couldn't think what. It had been something to do with the essay, right?

Sirius should probably go over and look at Remus's essay. Yeah, that would help.

Sirius got to his feet and sauntered over to the table Remus was sat at. Remus looked up, eyes widening as he came over. Sirius sat down on the chair right next to Remus and leant over to grin at him. Remus raised his eyebrows.

“You're not copying mine,” he said and Sirius nodded.

“Ok.”

“You sure you're alright, Pads?”

Remus frowned, that stupid crease again. Without thinking Sirius leant over and with his left thumb attempted to rub the crease off Remus's face.

“What the hell, Pads?”

Remus leant back, and Sirius felt his heart pick up. Remus was blushing now. His cheeks were turning pink and his pupils had dilated slightly. This was incredible. Sirius dropped his hand to touch Remus's cheek.

“Sorry, you were frowning,” Sirius said. Surely Remus would understand that Sirius didn't like seeing him frown. Remus was breathing quite heavily now.

“Sirius,” he whispered, voice barely audible, “What are you doing?”

“I don't know.” That was true. Sirius didn't quite know what he was doing. All he knew was Remus was beautiful, inside and out, and he wanted to make him smile again. His mind flickered to smiles and lips, and he glanced down, staring intently at those lips. _Those lips._

They were slightly parted and, as he watched, Remus's tongue flicked out, licking his bottom lip softly.

“Oh.” Sirius said. Well now it made sense.

“Padfoot?”

“I love you.” The words came out as soon as Sirius realised them.

“What?”

It all made sense now. Sirius pulled his hand back, away from Remus's face, and looked down, anywhere but at the beautiful face before him. Beautiful Moony. His heart was thudding hard now and his hands were shaking.

He watched his own trembling fingers as his mind whirred. He loved Remus. He loved Remus. He loved _Remus_.

Long fingers caught his own and Sirius stared at the scarred hands holding his. Without thinking too much about it, Sirius began to trace those scars. He knew they were all over Remus's body and he cleared his throat hastily. Thinking about Remus's body was doing all sorts of things to him.

“Sirius,” Remus said, voice low and soft and sweet, “You love me?”

“Yeah.” He chuckled awkwardly and continued to focus on the fingers entwining with his own, “Sorry.”

“Look at me.”

Sirius did as he was told, tearing his gaze away from scarred hands to meet Remus's eyes. But that was too much, they held too much, so Sirius looked away from his eyes to examine his face in more detail. There were scars here too, silvery and pale against his richer complexion. Sirius swallowed.

“Do you really love me, Sirius?”

Sirius turned back to those eyes, those powerful beautiful eyes. He nodded.

“Yeah.”

“I...” Remus trailed off, his voice catching slightly at the end. Sirius glanced down to his lips. They were slightly chapped. Sirius tutted: as much as he liked watching Remus bite his lips, he needed to look after himself better.

He reached up, almost but not quite unthinking, and traced Remus's bottom lip with his forefinger. Remus took a sharp breath in.

“Sirius.”

“Hm?”

“I love you too.”

Sirius blinked and looked back into Remus's eyes, “You do?”

Remus nodded, smiling sadly, “Yeah. Been awhile now.”

Sirius frowned. “I didn't...”

“Know? Well why would you?” Remus asked with a small chuckle, “It's not like I... I didn't want you to feel weird or anything.” He smiled softly.

“Your smile...” Sirius said, his heart thudding. As he said it, the smile disappeared as Remus looked down, blush deepening on his cheeks.

“Can I kiss you?”

Sirius's heart actually stopped at the question. Remus was looking back up at him now, and his voice had been so gentle when he asked, so _so_ gentle. Sirius bit his lip, feeling so many things he didn't know where to start but all that mattered was Remus Remus _Remus._

So he nodded and watched, heart pounding, as Remus leant in. 


End file.
